


beginnings

by kankyuuhin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Jasico drabbles for Avarcir, M/M, Romantic Comedy, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankyuuhin/pseuds/kankyuuhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of alternative universe ideas finally written down for amusement and because Jasico is meant to be. Note that these are definitely not meant to be canon compliant or in character. </p>
<p>General cute Jasico meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Nico sees Jason run past his house every morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avarcir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarcir/gifts).



It happens every morning. I wake up and drag my feet to the bathroom to wash up. Then I go downstairs where someone else, someone who won't burn down the house, has cooked some breakfast and I can see you as you run past my house. I wonder, do you go jogging every morning? Isn't it a bit too early? Where do you find the energy? Is that even possible? You are in the basketball team anyway. 

Your blond hair swishes through the air and your butt looks great in those gray pants. Yes, I just thought of that. I think that every morning. Then, I think that your arms also are defined nicely, a result of all that training over the years. The only way to describe me would be 'that scrawny kid'. At least, I'm not that short anymore, thank goodness. For the longest time I thought I would stay 5'6'' and my family would tease me forever for being a midget.

I watch your shrinking figure in the distance. It's a small torture to watch you jog past my house.

It's a welcomed torture.

 

* * *

 

This weekend my family isn't be here and I wonder if you will go for a morning run even if it's Sunday. Or will you sleep in? I would, but I need to be sure. I smile to myself at my ingenious plan. I left the curtains open hoping that maybe you will glance this way. You probably don't even know this is my house. I wait for a few minutes quietly looking from the corner of the window until I spot you and step back. Quickly, I remove my shirt and as you run past I'm half way removing my pants too, though I don't dare to look until I hear a thud, a curse and a groan.

I look around, but you're not there and it takes me a moment to realize you're lying on the sidewalk behind the fence. It doesn't take long to pull up my pants and shirt back on and run out to find you lying on the sidewalk, knees bend and a hand on your bloody nose.

 

“Did you just trip and break your nose?” I furrow my eyebrows and _has anyone ever told you your eyes are gorgeous?_

You nod and I try not to laugh as I offer a hand.

“It bas your pault!” You say, holding your nose. I smile.

We both know it was on purpose.

“Then I guess you will let me take care of that.” I reply and pull you inside by the hand.

 


	2. In which Nico studies calmly at the park, but not for long

Nico half smiled after spotting a nice spot at the park. The trees were tall on that side and provided plenty of shade, which meant no one would sit too close. He wanted quiet. He _needed_ it. He was already behind on his reading list and none of the books made it easier. He was sure his professor was the devil incarnate demanding them to read 500 page books overnight and write long reports on them. He dropped his bag on the grass at a spot that looked fairly even and took off his jacket. It was too hot and it would be more comfortable to sit on. Nico pulled a book and a notepad from his bag and started reading and jotting down notes or page numbers, or pointers for another ridiculously long essay.

In the afternoon several people also sat under the trees, some engaged in a game of Frisbee or soccer in the openness. Nico didn't mind this sort of background noise. The library was often too stuffy and despite the 'quiet zone' the groups studied together and they usually whispered. A lot. Whispering in the library in the quiet zone was way worse than the currently yelling and cursing soccer guys across him. Nico would even admit (never out loud) that some of them were pretty attractive too. Not just attractive, more like _HOT DAMN_. He shook his head, concentration broken, and lay down to straighten his back. He held the book over his head and continued reading.

It was half an hour later when Nico sat up again and looked up at the guys playing. But that isn't what he saw. He didn't know what it was. He just knew that everything went dark and his face hurt a lot. He groaned and winced wehn every inch of his face screamed in pain as he opened his eyes.

 

“Oh god, he's waking up. I think he's OK.” He heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Oh good. That's good.” A collective sigh of relief.

Nico felt involuntary tears gather in the corner of his eyes. _Fuck_ , it hurt.

“Are you OK?”

Nico blinked the tears away and stared at the handsome guy leaning over him. Short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a small scar above his lip. He felt the strangers hand on him, on his face.

Nico groaned again. “What happened?” He asked.

“The ball sort of… hit you in the face...” The guy said. “I'm so sorry.”

“Did I pass out?!” Nico asked alarmed. The guy looked away momentarily, but smiled at him. “Oh god. How embarrassing...”

The guy chuckled.

“It must have been really hard. Does it hurt a lot? You might be concussed. I can take you to the hospital to make sure you're OK.” He offered; his blue eyes worried.

Nico wanted to say he's OK and that was unnecessary, but he tried to sit up, the guy's arm around him just in case, and felt dizzy. Definitely not OK. He leaned back, the arm around him providing support.

“I think going to check it out will be wise.” 

Nico looked up at him and nodded. 

“What's your name?” The handsome blond asked. 

“Nico.” He answered. 

“I'm Jason.” The guy replied giving him a huge charming smile. 

Nico felt his heart thump in his chest. _Oh no._


	3. In which Jason regrets being a jerk

Jason pulled the last bag in his new dorm room and set it on the bed groaning. He was late, he realized, looking around the room. The other bed was already taken over. No, that was an understatement. There were things everywhere! His roommate's closet was open, full of clothes just thrown around and a computer sat on the small desk; candy and a half empty bottle of blue powerade were next to it. The bulletin board on the wall was already full of pictures, a small flag in the college's colors and a timetable. Somehow it felt like this guy was living in this room for months already, even though it couldn't have been more than 2 days _._ Jason walked to the board and checked the photos. In one it was him (he looked interesting, Jason thought) and his mother he assumed by the similar appearance. In another photo, he was again with her and another man. In another, with a beautiful blond girl and surfboards. In another, with her again in what was probably their prom photo. Jason eyes skimmed to the last one where his roomate stood in front of a pool holding up a cup and a golden medal around his neck.

Jason smiled to himself. This guy was a swimmer…

_Percy Jackson._ He read on his timetable and returned to his bags and boxes to start unpacking. He didn't really want to, but his clothes could definitely not stay in the bag. He was already stacking up his books when the door opened forcefully and his roommate hopped inside. 

“Whoah! WHOAH!”

Jason turned around confused for a moment and saw Percy.

“Heyyyyy, you're the roommate, right?” Percy said. “Sorry, I thought it was locked.” He laughed and walked up to him, not bothering to close the door at all.

“Yeah, that's me. Jason Grace.” He introduced himself. Percy nodded multiple times as he shook his hand. 

“Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you.” He said smiling widely. He leaned against Jason's closet. Jason wondered if he was sizing him up. Percy was a little shorter than him, but he had broad, swimmer shoulders and a tan.

“So what's your major?” Percy asked.

“Undecided for now.” He said instead of 'dad wants one thing, I want another and I haven't convinced him yet'.

“That's cool. I'm gonna go for Marine Biology.”

“Intense.” Jason replied. Percy nodded.

“Yeah, good thing my girlfriend is a genius or something and if she could tutor me to get in this place, I can make it.”

“You're just saying that.” Jason laughed. 

“I'm not very good at studying. She makes me.” Percy laughed. “But yeah, I'm on an athletic scholarship…” He shrugged.

“See. You'll be fine.” Jason said placing the last books on the shelf.

 

They continued talking with Percy practically gushing about his mother and stepdad and his unborn sibling, as well as Annabeth, his girlfriend, who was studying at a university across town that specialized in Architecture. Jason told him that he played football in high school and he could have accepted the scholarship, but decided to try his odds at getting in on his own. Percy seemed to think he was stupid or crazy, which many others did anyway. Jason told him him that his girlfriend went across the country to get in a fashion college so they broke up half a month ago. Before Percy could say he would find him a girlfriend Jason announced that he wasn't looking for anything right now. And it was true, he wanted to focus on his studies and figure out things rather than 'hook up' with someone. Percy assured him that's what college was about, but also fun. Which meant a party tonight.

 

* * *

 

Jason followed Percy around as he pointed out the parts of campus he had figured out. They almost got lost on their way to the party due to Percy's inability to read instructions properly, but an awkward big Asian guy showed them the way. Jason was sure that Frank, as his name was, was a bear in a previous life. Not because he was big, but because he seemed like he would be unapproachable or dangerous, but was actually a really sweet and fun person. It took about 5 minutes to come to this conclusion. 

The party was packed with freshmen. It was really hot and the stuffy, sweaty, mixed with alcohol smell was something Jason didn't really like much. The music, though, the music was awesome! Whoever chose it, or was DJing was too good. He left Percy mingling with Frank and some other guys and went to grab another refill of beer when he saw a tall lean guy on other side of the table with half a dozen people around him. Jason sipped his beer staring at him for a moment.

The guy was dressed in black, a skeleton head on his loose t-shirt; exposed collar bones and such and defined arms. His hair wavy and slightly long, but it didn't seem to bother him despite. There was no other way to describe him, but handsome. And... familiar. Jason was under the impression that he knew him from somewhere. The guy kept talking with his little crowd exchanging stories and drinking. He hadn't noticed that there was someone across the table staring at him. It took Jason several long moments before he realized who it was.

Jason's mind flashed back to middle school at the short scrawny kid with the 'too big for him' jacket. He teased him about trying to be cool wearing a jacket like that at school all the time and mocked him. Another time he bullied him for the Mythomagic cards and figurine he had in his backpack. He always had that with him. _Are you five?_  Is what he said back then. Jason remembered bullying him into and for crying all day in class and called him a cry baby before he knew his tragedy. Before he understood anything.

_Man, I was such an asshole._

Part of him felt ashamed, the rest was all regret. He looked up and his eyes crossed with Nico di Angelo's over the table. Jason froze. Nico must have recognized him instantly. He couldn't blame him, after everything he put the kid through. Jason hadn't changed much since middle school. A little more height, a little more muscle, but all around, the same... But Nico really grew up and changed in those four years of high school. Now he was tall and handsome and popular already. Jason stared at him as he excused himself from his 'fans' and walked up to him. Not really to him, to get a refill, but Jason was still standing there.

“Hey.” Nico said. Jason tried to snap out of it. Nico's voice was deep and… melodic. _What am I thinking?_ He didn't know. He didn't understand it, but he doubted he ever felt this kind of attraction to anyone. “You can breathe, Grace. I'm not gonna do anything to you.” Nico smiled when Jason didn't say anything.

“Ah, err, sorry. I was…” He stopped himself before making anything worse. He stepped aside. “Hi. How are you, Nico?” He asked and gulped, his heart beating fast. Nico poured beet in his glass and sipped.

“I'm good. I didn't know you were gonna go here.” He said.

“Yeah, me either. I mean, I didn't know _you_ were gonna go here.” He said thinking of how stupid he must sound. “I mean different high schools and all. Impossible to know.”

“Yeah.” Nico agreed. 

There was a long pause. Long enough for Jason to notice that Nico wasn't walking away or running away from him as he would expect. He was casually leaning against the counter, beer in hand. 

“I'm undeclared. You?” He asked suddenly in an attempt to make conversation that wouldn't in any way remind the past. The regret was slowly eating him from the inside. Why couldn't he have been nicer to this kid back then? And why... why did he chose the same college and why was he so hot all of a sudden?

“Same, I haven't decided if I want to help with the family business anyway.” He said. Jason nodded. That was one thing they had in common.

“It's a big decision, but it's only the beginning, right?” Jason smiled.

“Yeah. I want to try different things before deciding. First impressions… aren't always right.” He said. Jason felt like being stabbed. He had been bullying Nico since day one of middle school until the last. Now he wanted to hide under a rock forever.

Nico laughed holding his stomach. Probably at Jason's face who stared confused. 

“Please stop looking like you saw a ghost with an axe that's about to cut your head. I already told you I won't do anything.” He laughed amused. Jason looked at his beer, guilty.

“But I was a jerk to you for so long. I made your life miserable.” Jason said quietly. He glanced up. Nico nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah, you really did. But it was already pretty miserable.” He said. “Technically, you just made it worse.” He added. Jason winced.

“I'm sorry. I really am.” Jason looked at him and closed his eyes. He _was_  sorry. He had no excuse. Nico seemed taken aback. He froze for a moment before relaxing again. He ran a hand through his hair which fell to the side perfectly again. His dark eyes seemed… kind. Kinder than anyone's, whose been through as much as Nico di Angelo had, should be.

“I didn't expect that at all.” He said more to himself than Jason. He sighed leaning back on the counter again. “Usually they tell you, forgiveness is a slow process. It takes a long time, if ever..." He shook his head. "I'm the one in therapy and you're apologizing. Ridiculous.” He laughed again.

_Was that my fault?_ Jason wondered. _Partially, it must be._ He knew it must have been, but there were many dark moments in Nico's past.

“Your apology is accepted." Nico turned to him. "Thank you. I never really expected… this. Ever. Thanks.”

“Well, I mean it.” Jason repeated. “I'm really not the same person as back then… so maybe… we could start over?” He asked carefully.

Nico took a moment, but nodded. “Yeah, I think we might be able to do that.” He replied.

Jason smiled back, but groaned in his head. The only problem will be that he'd rather be kissing him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fail. OTL It was too easy to picture swimmer!Percy and architecture nerd!Annabeth and them going surfing in the summer, hence the pictures. And I tend to headcanon Jason sort of being lost in college, not knowing what to do or which direction to follow... sort of like how in canon he finds himself between the Roman and Greek sides before choosing. 
> 
> And I like to think Nico doesn't remain the short little kid cause let's be honest... look at Hades. I mean, I headcanon Hades as a hot and tall and lean dude with all this dark charm... I'm sure Nico will grow up like that, too. (Not sure if he's taller than Percy or not).


End file.
